Aku Bersedia
by chiakiya
Summary: #SasuIno Fict #ONESHOOT #MindtoRnR. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki super dingin yang hanya tahu 'hn' 'hn' dalam berinteraksi. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah ketika kami kencan, kami hanya akan berdiam saja tanpa membicarakan sesuatu, bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengkhawatirkan ku akan tertular sifat dingin-nya. Konyol sekali...


_Hallo_ minna-san, LAGI, aku nge- _post_ SasuIno. fict super kilat yang pernah aku buat. Ntah akan bagaimana alur dan kontennya... huhuhu T_T. Pengen banget aku tahan untuk difikirin lagi buat nge- _post_ dan melanjutkan rutinitas ku... tapi apa mau dikata, aku sampai kebawa mimpi buat nge _posting_ nih fict gaje, mau ngapain aja keinget, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk nge- _post_ demi kedamaian hidupku, huhuhu... jika dikejar hasrat untuk _posting_ fict ini, bisa-bisa seluruh rutinitasku berantakaaannnn...

padahal ga ada yang spesial dari fict aneh ini, huwaaaaaaa...

 _Overall_ , semoga pada suka...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

 _Happy Reading_...

* * *

 **Aku Bersedia** _ **  
**_

Banyak yang bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki super dingin yang hanya tahu 'hn' 'hn' dalam berinteraksi. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah ketika kami kencan, kami hanya akan berdiam saja tanpa berbicara sesuatu, bahkan tidak sedikit yang mengkhawatirkan aku yang akan kehilangan sisi ceria ku kalau berlama-lama bersama lelaki Uchiha itu.

Dari sekian banyak pembicaan tersebut, aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Maaf kalau aku sudah me-monopoli sisi lain Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya sih. Memang di-beberapa tingkahnya akan ada yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, namun aku yakin, apa yang diperbuatnya dengan tidak memberikan alasan, pasti ternyata memiliki alasan tersendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang tahu betapa bawel nya lelaki Uchiha-ku, betapa diktatornya ia, betapa perhatiannya ia, betapa manja nya ia, betapa romantisnya ia dan banyak betapa lain yang hanya aku yang boleh mendapatkannya tersebut. Seperti saat ini.

 ** _Lunch Time._**

Aku, salah seorang dokter di _Konoha Hospital_ , Rumah Sakit yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha tepat di depan kantor utama Uchiha _Corp_. Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan letak tempat kerjaku? Karena ini berhubungan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang kuanggap aneh.

Saat ini aku berada di Kantor Sasuke, makan siang bersama dan sekarang aku tengah membolak-balik majalah fashion yang entah kenapa selalu kutemukan ketika aku berkunjung kesini. entah Sasuke sengaja menyediakannya karena aku memang menyukai hal-hal berbau _fashion_ atau kebetulan majalah ini ada diatas meja kursi sofa kantor Sasuke, padahal perusahan Sasuke bergerak di bidang kontruksi. Terserah deh yang mana saja...

"Ino, mulai besok kau tidak perlu pulang dan pergi naik bis lagi." Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan. _ya, aku memang menggunakan angkutan umum untuk menuju rumah sakit, selain aku bisa sekalian olahraga pagi dan sore dengan berjalan kaki menuju terminal yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah ku, juga dengan menaiki bis, aku bisa lebih menikmati pemandangan kota, melihat hingar bingar Konoha, dan itu menghiburku._

"Memangnya kenapa, Suke?" Bukannya tidak senang kalau diantar dan dijemput Sasuke-kun, dan kalaupun mau aku memang bisa saja meminta supir keluarga mengantar-jemputku atau menyetir sendiri, tapi aku memang senang untuk membaur dengan orang ramai. _Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mengantar-jemput ku sih?_

"Toh kantor kita searah." Adalah alasan yang diberikan kekasih irit bicara-ku ini... hah, apa kali ini aku harus menguras kerja otakku hanya untuk menebak apa alasan sebenarnya dibalik keinginannya ini?

"Aku tahu kalau kantor kita bahkan berhadapan, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya, rumah kita berlawanan arah jauh sekali Suke, kau bakal kecapekan kalau harus nyetir jauh begitu kan? Apa lagi untuk pergi, kau kan sudah terbiasa ke kantor pagi sekali, beda denganku yang masuknya tidak terlalu pagi. Ini akan merepotkanmu, Suke..." jelasku panjang lebar.

"Aku akan mengantar-jemputmu mulai besok." Tegasnya.

"Apa ini sudah final?" tanyaku.

"Hn." Ia tidak akan bisa dibantah kalau sudah seperti ini... ya sudahlah, toh ia yang mau repot. ckckck

"Oh ya Sasuke-kun, aku tidak sempat membuatkan bentou hari ini, sebenarnya aku bisa saja membuatkan bentou yang dimasak Ayame-san, tapi aku tidak mau lagi bentou itu berakhir kau berikan pada Juugo-san dan Suigetsu-san seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Jadi, kita pesan makanan saja ya?"

Tugas dari rumah sakit memang sedikit menumpuk, yang mengakibatkan aku harus lembur dan berakhir dengan telat bangun untuk membuat bentou untuk Sasuke-kun. Ini sudah sebulan sejak aku membuatkan bentou untuknya. Biasanya, aku akan mengajak Sasuke-kun makan siang bersama Sakura dan Kakashi-senpai, kekasih Sakura yang juga merupakan senpai kami di _Senior High_ , Sakura yang merupakan sahabatku dan Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit konoha, sama sepertiku dan Kakashi-senpai yang merupakan profesor muda di Universitas Konoha, tak begitu jauh dari tempat kami bekerja.

Tradisi membuatkan bentou ini bermula dari Sakura yang suatu hari belajar masak dan membuatkan bentou untuk Kakashi-senpai dan akhirnya aku makan siang bersama dengan Sasuke-kun. Hari berikutnya, aku yang tidak mau kalah dengan Sakura, juga membuatkan Sasuke bentou yang ternyata disukai nya. Tidak hanya memakan bentou buatanku, sekarang aku juga sudah rutin makan siang di ruangan Sasuke, katanya ia terlalu sibuk untuk beranjak dari ruangannya. Dan aku dengan senang hati mendatangi ruangannya. Meski pada awalnya hingga sekarang kedatanganku membawa kehebohan yang tidak kumengerti. Mungkin mereka tidak menyangka kalau bos mereka sudah memiliki kekasih? Entahlah...

"Suke-kun mau makan siang apa?" Tanyaku sebelum menghubungi restoran tradisional langganan kami. Hari ini aku datang ke kantor Sasuke sedikit lebih cepat, jadi aku bisa lebih lama bersama dengannya.

"Terserahmu saja." Jawabnya singkat dan tidak menghentikan kerjaannya. _'Ia memang benar-benar sibuk sepertinya. Tapi, memang kapan sih dia tidak sibuk... '_

* * *

Aku meletakkan majalah yang sedari tadi kubaca-baca dan menghubungi restoran tradisional tempat kami biasa makan siang.

"Moshi-moshi, saya mau pesan sashimi dan sup rumput laut satu porsi plus nasi, teh hijau hangat dua porsi dan salad buahnya satu porsi, diantar ke kantor pusat Uchiha."

...

"Ino, pesan dua porsi semua selain salad-nya." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa ada yang akan ikut makan siang bersama kita, Suke?"

"Untukmu."

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, Suke... " rengekku padanya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

'Nona, apa masih ada yang ingin di pesan?' tanya seseorang diseberang telfon.

"Maaf tuan, sebentar." Jawabku sambil beranjak dari sofa menuju ke belakang kursi Sasuke dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Mencoba berkompromi dengannya.

"Sayang, aku akan menjadi gemuk kalau makan sebanyak itu. Aku makan salad saja ya?" rayuku.

"Kau sudah terlalu kurus Ino, bahkan wajahmu sedikit pucat sekarang. Kau butuh asupan makanan. Salad tidak akan cukup. Dan lagi, kalau pun kau menjadi gemuk, tidak akan mengubah apapun, Ino." Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang tadinya kugunakan untuk menghubungi restoran tersebut.

"Tolong pesan semuanya dua porsi kecuali salad. Terima kasih." Sasuke memutus sambungan telfon.

Apa-apaan dia?! Aku melepaskan pelukanku namun ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Mencegahku.

"Makanannya akan datang lebih lama jika aku tidak memesan sekarang, aku tidak mau kau telat makan. Kau tahu itu untuk kebaikanmu kan? Harusnya kau lebih tahu Ino. Kau dokternya kan... dan lagi, aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Wajah pucatmu sudah cukup membuatku tidak konsen sejak kedatanganmu tadi. Aku tidak akan melarang hobi diet anehmu itu, tapi jika sudah menyangkut kesehatanmu, tidak ada bantahan. Kau tahu Uchiha itu mutlak kan?" jelasnya.

"Pppfftt... " _'dan sisi cerewet Uchiha pun datang'_

"Kau menertawakanku?"

Cup. Aku mengecup pipinya. "Mendengarmu cerewet begitu aneh juga. Tapi aku suka." Kataku sambil melepaskan rangkulanku dengan perlahan dan kembali duduk di sofaku. Eh bukan, sofa kantor Sasuke.

* * *

Makanan sudah datang tiga puluh menit yang lalu, namun Sasuke masih saja berkutat dengan kerjaannya. Ada apa ini? tadi dia yang bersemangat sekali memesan makanan ini, dan sekarang aku makan sendiri? Ini mengesalkan.

Baiklah, jangan bilang aku Yamanaka Ino kalau tidak bisa mengusik ketenangan Uchiha yang satu ini. lihat saja aku akan melakukan apa... kusingkirkan berkas yang ada diatas mejanya. Dua kali berbolak-balik untuk memindahkan makanan. Sasuke hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi 'apa yang kau lakukan?'

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus makan sekarang." Titahku.

"Biarkan aku memeriksa beberapa berkas lagi, Ino..."

"Dan kau akan melewatkan makan siangmu? Aku tidak yakin kau akan menyentuh makananmu setelah aku meninggalkan ruangan ini. Sekarang, singkirkan dokumen-dokumen itu, Suke..." Kembali aku berkata.

"Sebentar Ino, ini penting sekali." Balasnya tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Makan siangmu pun penting sekali. Cepatlah Suke, waktu istiahatku tidak lama lagi."

"Ino, coba kesini sebentar." Aku mengerutkan keningku. _'Sekarang apalagi?'_ Tidak berlama-lama, aku menghampirinya.

Ia memutar kursinya dan mendudukkanku di pahanya.

"Ssuu... ke..."

"Kalau begini terselesaikan kan? Aku masih bisa membaca berkas-berkas ini, dan kau, menyuapi ku makan, bagaimana?" katanya dengan seringai khas Uchiha yang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" rengut ku.

"Sudah pasti tidak. Kenapa masih bertanya? Hahaha..." Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Wah, sepertinya tuan Uchiha yang satu ini sangat senang ya akan kediktatorannya terhadap kekasihnya ini, kalau begitu buka mulut mu. Sashimi ini sangat lezat Suke..." Aku mulai menyuapinya perlahan.

Sesi makan Sasuke masih tetap berlanjut dengan Ino yang setia menyuapinya dan sesekali membersihkan sekitar bibir Sasuke yang belepotan, kemudian Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya membolak-balik kertas dokumen diatas mejanya sementara tangan lainnya dipergunakan untuk memeluk sang pujaan hati. Sungguh solusi yang bisa mengisi perut dan batin-nya.

Setelah lebih dua puluh menit, baik Ino maupun Sasuke telah menyiapkan makannya. Ino yang sudah benar-benar menyingkirkan dokumen yang dipegang si Uchiha dan Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekeliling tubuh Ino. Kata Ino, sepulu menit saja untuk benar-benar beristirahat dengan menyesap teh hijau mereka.

"Tidak pegal memangku ku terus, Suke?" Aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn."

"Aku artikan tidak kalau begitu." Aku berkata ceria.

Kurasakan pelukan Sasuke mengerat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, mencari posisi nyaman.

Kutepuk pelan bahunya. "Hei, Istirahatku akan berlalu sepuluh menit lagi. Istirahatlah di sofa, Suke..."

Seolah tidak mendengarkan, ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan setelahnya aku mendengar dengkuran halusnya. Entah itu bohongan atau tidak. Aku bisa terlambat kalau begini...

"Suke, kamu tidur di sofa saja, yayaya?"

"..." Sasuke tidak bergeming. Kalau sudah begini, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau aku memang harus menunggu pangerankun ini terbangun.

Aku yang memang bersandar di dadanya menyamankan diri. Kusandarkan kepalaku di perpotongan lehernya. Sudah jarang juga aku bisa bermanja-manja begini. Karena pekerjaan, selain _weekend_ yang terkadang juga terhalang karena Sasuke ada perjalanan bisnis, baik aku maupun Sasuke hanya memiliki waktu berduaan saat makan siang begini, itu juga sejak sebulan lalu.

Aku menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke. _Manly sekali, hihihi._ Aku merindukan lelaki-ku ini. Perlahan karena kenyamanan yang tanpa sadar ia berikan, kantuk pun tak kuasa kutahan.

* * *

"Engghh..." kubuka perlahan mataku. _'Ini dimana?'_

Kuedarkan pandanganku. _Nani?!_ "HUWAAAA... PANTAIIII" teriakku sambil membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar.

Pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam memang selalu bisa mengalahkan pemandangan apapun. Langit senja, pantai, pasir putih... _Bukankah ini sempurna?_

Tapi, _'ggrrr... ternyata dingin juga disini'_

"Apa aku dilupakan sekarang?" Sasuke menyampirkan selimut dibahuku.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat, pantainya indah sekaliiii..." kataku setengah berteriak padanya dan tanpa sadar berlompat-lompat kecil saking girangnya.

"Kau melupakan sepatumu." _Uppss... saking girangnya aku langsung berlari keluar mobil sport Sasuke tanpa alas kaki._ Sasuke menunduk, membersihkan telapak kakiku dan memakaikan sepatu sport nya padaku. "Setidaknya lebih nyaman daripada _high hells_ mu itu." Ujar Sasuke sebelum aku memprotes sepatunya yang kebesaran. _Benar sih, akan lebih nyaman menyusuri pantai dengan ini daripada sepatu 17 cm ku itu._

"Ayo..." Ajak Sasuke yang berdiri kemudian menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kau tahu Suke, karena pekerjaan kita, kita semakin jarang berkencan begini. Rasanya aku seperti kejatuhan bintang bisa bersama mu menikmati _sunset_ di tepi pantai begini... beruntungnya akuuu..." Aku berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangan ku pada pemandangan indah ini, senyum lebarku yang tak pernah hilang sedetik pun dari bibirku, tak lupa mata berbinar ku juga.

"Jangan melompat-lompat sambil berjalan begitu. Nanti kau tersandung." Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke, aku malah berjalan mundur dan mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja.

Bbukk...

Perkataan Sasuke terbukti. Aku tersandung kakiku sendiri sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelamatkanku. "Aaauuu... " Ringisku.

"Sudah kubilang, kau memang..." Kata Sasuke dengan nada khawatir dan marahnya.

"Huwaaa... Sasuke pantat ayam memarahiku, padahal kakiku sedang sakit... huwaaa." Teriakku.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku yang salah." Sasuke kemudian akan menggendongku _a la bridal style,_ namun aku mencegahnya.

"Kalau menggendongku begitu, aku tidak akan puas memandang pantai dan _sunset_ nya." Rengekku.

"Kau menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih manja, hm?" Sasuke pun berjongkok membelakangi ku. "Sekarang naiklah."

Kini aku berakhir di gendogan belakang Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, aku menenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan leher dan bahunya dan lagi-lagi terbuai dengan aroma lelaki ini.

"Katanya ingin melihat pemadangan."

"Sambil menyelam minum air, Suke, hehehe." Kataku sambil nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini." Respon Sasuke singkat.

"Oh ya Suke, kau tahu, kemarin aku melihat Kakashi-senpai di toko perhiasan, kalau dugaan ku tidak meleset, aku rasa senpai akan melamar Sakura dalam waktu dekat. Huwaaa... aku sangat menantikan Sakura menceritakan bagaimana Kakashi-senpai melamarnya. Akan menjadi seromatis apa yaa..."

"Memangnya lamaran yang romantis itu seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hm... kurasa, pantai, pasir putih, dan ya, kembang api akan sempurna."

Dduaarr...

"Wah, Suke, lihat, ada kembang api... kita beruntung sekali."

"Ino, jadilah milikku."

Aku menepuk pelan bahunya. "Hei, aku memang sudah milikmu, tuan."

"Jadilah milikku selamanya, Yamanaka Ino." Apa katanya tadi?

"Apa tadi?" Aku ingin memastikan pendengaranku.

"Kubilang jadilah milikku selamanya, Yamanaka Ino."

"Apa yang sedang aku fikirkan sama dengan maksudmu?" Tanyaku ragu akan apa yang berkelebat dibayanganku akan pertanyaan yang mengandung permintaan itu.

"Ya, makanya aku katakan, jadilah milikku selamanya, Yamanaka Ino." Tegas Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Lihat, bahkan jari manisku masih..." Ujarku sambil memperlihatkan jari manis tangan kiriku yang tidak berisi cincin?

"Baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

"Sse... jak ka... pan?" aku memandang cincin indah yang sudah melingkar indah pula di jari manisku. Aku memang terlelap di pangkuan Sasuke sejak jam makan siang tadi dan baru terbangun setelah sampai di pantai ini. Tidak akan sulit bagi Sasuke memakaikan cincin ini sih...

"Tidak peduli sejak kapan, yang terpenting, apakah kau bersedia menjadi milikku selamanya hm, Yamanaka Ino?" Lagi Sasuke bertanya pertanyaan yang sama.

Sunset, Pantai, pasir putih, kembang api, bonus langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. _'Tunggu...'_

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?"

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sambil melayangkan tatapan meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Turunkan aku dulu Suke."

Kini aku bediri dihadapannya. Menatapnya lekat di mata kelamnya.

"Bisa kau tundukkan badanmu, Suke? Karena tidak pakai _hells_ , leherku pegal memandangmu yang terlalu tinggi." Pinta ku.

Sasuke menundukkan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di sisi-sisi bahunya. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan ku kecup lama keningnya sambil memejamkan mataku.

Setelah beberapa saat, kusejajarkan pandangan mata kami. Memberinya senyuman terbaikku "Ya, aku bersedia, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bersedia, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bersedia, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bersedia, Sasuke Uchiha..." Jawabku tanpa ragu.

Kesenangan tak terkira dirasakan kedua insan itu, raut bahagia tak lepas dari wajah keduanya. Sasuke yang membawa Ino dalam pelukan eratnya, berdua menikmati udara malam tepi pantai.

'Aku akan menceritakan lamaran yang sempurna ini pada Sakura besok...'

 _ **End.**_

* * *

oke, selesaii... huffftt *nyeka keringat*

Lega bisa nge _publish_ fict ini, meski aku yakin sekali banyak kekurangan disana-sini, typos disana-sini, semoga tidak menghilangkan kesenangan kalian saat membacanya dan semoga perasaan kita bisa sama _readers_ -san. Aku tersenyum saat nge- _publish_ , kalian tersenyum saat bacaaa... *Semoga Tuhan..., Ameen*

 _Thanks for reading_... sangat mengharapkan kritikan dari para _readers_ sekalian.

Ditunggu Review nya... #jika berkenan, hehe

Jaa nee... ^_^


End file.
